The Closest Bond
by Dooper
Summary: In the Skylanders Academy universe, Spyro and Stealth Elf have always been the closest of friends, but now, they might be becoming more than that...
1. Feelings

Stealth Elf was Spyro's best friend. She had always been, they practically grew up together, but now, she was becoming more than a friend. Spyro had recently been developing... feelings for the Elven girl.

It had all started last week, when Spyro had a dream all about him and Elf defeating Kaos, only to wake up with a massive boner. Now, having a boner was nothing new to Spyro, he was a teenager after all, but it was the circumstances of the boner that had gotten him thinking. Was he falling for the girl he practically considered his sister? It certainly looked that way, however what cemented the idea happened a few days later, when Elf jokingly pretended to strip naked in front of him. He had to excuse himsef so she wouldn't see his gigantic errection.

 _Wow_ , he had thought, _I really_ _ **do**_ _want her. God though, if that's what happens when I_ _ **imagine**_ _her naked, imagine what's gonna happen when I see her coming out of the shower? Skin soaked, hair whipped back, or what about when she comes downstairs for breakfast? Her skin-tight, tanktop and shorts pyjamas are gonna give me my biggest one yet! Heck, I'm getting one just thinking about her!_

"Spyro?" she had asked from outside the bathroom, "are you okay? It's not anything I did, is it?"

"I'm okay, and you haven't done anything." Spyro had called back, _At least, not in the way you_ _ **think**_ _you have!_ he had told himself.

It had been a week since Elf's joke, and now Spyro was getting _**really**_ worried. Everything he feared would happen did, and all of his reactions were exactly how he imagined them. It was getting so bad that he was starting to avoid Elf so she wouldn't see his massive hard-on's. He had to tell her sooner or later, or else she would find out the other way, and he certainly didn't want her finding out because of his 'affections'. But would she feel the same way? She definitely seemed to treat Spyro more like a brother than a lover. And would she even still like him after he told her? Because if she didn't, he would lose one of his closest friends, and _**that**_ would tear the whole team appart.

No, it was too risky. He had to play it safe, for now. Maybe Eruptor could give him some advise? E had known the two of them for almost as long, bar a couple of years.

 _Yes,_ Spyro thought, _Eruptor is definitely the right way to go!_

Eruptor was sitting at the kitchen table, finishing off the pancakes he had made the three of them that morning, while Elf, J-V and Pop were outside, training. He and Spyro would be alone. It was the perfect time to ask.

"Hey, Eruptor?" Spyro asked nervously, "could I ask you for some advise?"

"Well if it's about makin' too many pancakes, you've come to the right guy!" Eruptor joked, then he noticed all the sweat on Spyro's face, and realised he wanted some serious support.

"What's up, buddy?" He asked, as Spyro sat down nervously next to him.

"You see... uh..." He stuttered nervously, "I need to know If... um... I need help with...uh-"

Suddenly, Elf ran in from training to get some water.

"Hey guys," she said, cheerfully.

"Hey Elfy!" Eruptor said, cheerfully too.

Spyro's reaction was a bit different, "H-h-h-hey E-Elf!"

Eruptor was really confused, while Elf noted that Spyro was acting odd towards her, again. First he started avoiding her, now this! What was going on?

"What'cha guys doing?" she asked innocently, deciding to figure Spyro out later.

"Well," Eruptor explained, "Spyro here was just asking me for some advise!"

"Hmm, cool!" Elf continued, "I'll let you get back to that, chao!" she said as she took a bottle of water outside with her.

"Why were you acting so weird around El-" Eruptor finally figured out what was going on.

" _ **Ohhhhhhh,**_ " he teased, "I know what _**you**_ want want advise with, buddy!"

Spyro hung his face in shame,

"So what do I do then?" he asked, "I cant just walk on up to her and say 'Hey Elf, wanna be in a romantic relationship with me?' can I!"

"I dunno," Eruptor said with a big smile on his face, "I've got a feeling she might just accept you that way."

"Oh, shut up!" Spyro said angrily, "I should never have talked to you in the first place!"

He started to get up and walk to his room.

"Buddy, wait! I meant it!" Eruptor called back, but Spyro had already left.

Later, once Jet Vac and Pop Fizz had gone back to their house at the Academy, Elf sat at the table, pondering her situation with Spyro.

"Heya Elfy," Eruptor said as he walked by to make more pancakes, "what'cha doin'?"

"I'm trying to figure out what's going on with Spyro, he's been acting all weird around me lately," she explained, "did he mention anything about it when you and him were talking?"

Eruptor was worried, he didn't want to tell his friend's very emotional secret, but at the same time he didn't want Elf to worry over it.

"Well," he said, "between you and me, I think you should tell him you're worried. It might bring you two closer together!"

"Closer together?" Elf asked, "why would we need to be closer togeth-" suddenly, she started to realise what was going on, "wait a second, does Spyro have feelings for me!?"

Eruptor's face said it all.

"Ummmm, I'm... uh... really in no position to say, heh, gotta go!" and with that, he dashed off to make more pancakes.

 _Holy crap!_ Elf thought, _I can't believe it! Spyro has a crush on me! This changes everything! How long has he felt like this? How do I tell him I know? Do_ _ **I**_ _even like him that way? I've gotta find out more about this!_ She ran to his room, and knocked on the door like a crazy person.

"Spyro! Spyro! Are you in there?" she asked, desparate for more answers.

"Why? What do you want?" Spyro asked nervously from the other side of the door.

"I... uh... just want to come in and talk!" she replied. Spyro was very curious why she sounded nervous as well,

"Okay, come in."

Elf opened the door and saw Spyro sitting on his bed, dripping with sweat. She was sure of her theory now.

"So... I've been talking with E," she explained, with Spyro now sure of what she was going to say, "and... uh... we came onto the subject of you! I asked why you've been acting so weird around me, and he kind of implied that you... uh... had a crush on me. Is that true?"

Spyro's eyes buldged with fear. _I knew it! She asked if it was true, she hates me! I knew I shouldn't have told Eruptor about it! Now she's gonna hate me, the team's gonna fall apart because of that, and I'm gonna lose one of my closest and sexiest friends!_

By now, Spyro was hyperventalating.

"Spyro! Spyro!" Elf tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working, so she tried a different method.

*SLAP*

"OW!" Spyro cried, "what was that for!"

"I need to know, Spyro," she asked again, "do you have feelings for me?"

"I... uh... need a shower!" Spyro said, rapidly changing the subject, "Heh, heh... uh, see ya, Elf!"

And with that, he dashed off to the bathroom, without giving Elf time to speak.

 _Yep._ Elf thought, _He defintely likes me, but do I like him? I mean, he_ _ **is**_ _kinda cute, and he_ _ **does**_ _always make me laugh._ She heard the muffled voice of Spyro, saying something whilst taking his shower. She was sure he was saying something about her. _I know it's an invasion of his privacy, but I've gotta know what he's saying about me!_

She used her ninja skills to sneak into the bathroom without Spyro knowing, and what she heard made her heart melt.

"Uhhhh, I screwed up! I really wanted to make things work with Elf! I mean, she's so hot! What I wouldn't give to fuck her, heck, I'd even get captured by Kaos if it meant me and Elf would work!"

Stealth Elf's heart warmed to what she heard. _Awwww, he really cares for me! He's so sweet! I don't know why I ever thought his feelings were a bad thing, I'd love to make it work with him!_ She heard Spyro moaning, and decided to see why. She moved forward a slight bit, and saw him wanking the biggest dick she'd ever seen!

 _HOLY SHIT!_ Elf thought, _That's the biggest errection I've ever seen! He wants my body, and I sure as hell want his! I've gotta make things work between us!_ Suddenly, she had a very risky idea, _I know..._

Spyro started to finish up, making Elf zip out of the bathroom, and wait outside.

"Oh, uh, hey Elf," Spyro said as he walked out the bathroom, "you, uh, you're not mad at me, are you?"

"*Sigh*, of course not." Elf replied, "I could never stay mad at you, cutie."

This got Spyro's attention. Cutie? What did that mean? Was Elf hinting at feelings, too?

"Oh!" Elf added, "can you wait here? I'm gonna take a shower too and I want you to be here when I'm done, 'kay?"

"Um... o-okay." Spyro replied

"Great!" Elf hapilly responded, "I'll be about 5 minutes, tops!"

As she closed the bathroom door, Spyro smiled. Seeing her so happy made him happy, too, and he forgot for a second that she might not like him in the same way.

 _Ooooo what I wouldn't give to see her ass and tits,_ Spyro thought. Suddenly, he got an incredbly perverted idea, _maybe there's a way I could... After all, she wants me here when she's done, she didn't say anything about while she's_ _ **having**_ _the shower!_

You see, there was an open window in the bathroom, that if you looked through it, you'd be treated to a spectacular view of who ever was having a shower at that particular time. And of course, wanting Stealth Elf's body as much as he did, Spyro headed straight for that open window. Now, the window _**was**_ two stories high, meaning that whoever was showering should be able to shower in peace. However, Spyro was a Dragon, meaning his flight ability would be exactly what he needed to get a great view of Elf's features.

As he rose up to the window, Spyro's jaw dropped. Elf was... gorgious! Her skin was a shiny, grass shade of green, with water pouring down her, meaning she was soaked. She looked just so... delicious. Her ass was so bouncy, and so soft-looking. Spyro began to feel blood coming out of his nose, as he felt his dick becoming extremely hard. The best part of all this, though, was the fact that her nipples were incredibly errect. It was clear to Spyro now, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her!

 _This is the best minute or so of my life!_ he thought, _She... wants me! We could make it work! I want this moment to last forever!_

Of course, at that very moment, Elf started to finish up, forcing Spyro to fly as fast as he could back to the bathroom door.

Just as he got there, the door opened, revealing an incredibly desireable Stealth Elf, soaked from head to toe.

"Wow." He muttered.

Elf smiled at him, seductively,

"Spyro?" she asked, "would you like to sleep with me?"

Spyro just stood there, speechless.

"Not like that, you dummy!" she continued, "I mean literally. Do you want to share a bed with me?"

"I'm pretty sure you already know the answer!" he smiled back, trying to look handsome.

Later that night, Spyro got settled into Elf's bed, which was almost as soft and comfy as her ass looked. She was in her closet, getting changed, making sure she wore the sexiest tank-top pyjamas she had.

As she walked out of the closet, Spyro let out a cry of joy, as he was utterly amazed by how skin-tight her p-j's were. Her boobs were so defined, she might as well have been naked! If he looked hard enough, Spyro could even make out her tits!

"Goodnight." Elf said as she turned off her bedside light. She had to turn away from Spyro so he wouldn't see her getting incredibly wet for him.

As the night went on, Stealth Elf eventually fell asleep, while Spyro simply could not stop thinking about his situation.

 _Dam!_ he thought, _I should've told her I definitely liked her, we could've been having sex by now! Her tits are so amazing, her ass looks so soft, and her pussy looks- hay!_

He was pulled out of his fantasies by Elf no less, who dragged him really close to her, obviously still dreaming.

"A lovely, cuddly teddy bear!" she said, so very happily.

Spyro wasn't complaining, however, as Elf had placed him right next to her boobs, and was holding him there, tight.

 _I think I can happily go to sleep like this!_ he thought, when he suddenly got an idea, _If I can just get a little feel..._

He slowly nibbled on the end of her breasts, causing her to laugh.

 _Oh yeah!_ he slowly started drifting of to sleep, _Tonight is a good night!_


	2. The Battle

Stealth Elf opened her eyes, only to see Spyro's snoring face smothered by her boobs. She gasped and quickly released him. She quickly remembered everything that had happened the previous day, and suddenly felt something proding her leg. She lifted the covers, only to see Spyro's enormous, raging errection.

 _Wow,_ she thought, _he's even bigger than I remember!_ She got an idea, _I wonder if I could just get a taste..._

She slowly reached down, and started licking his tip. Spyro started laughing, making Elf want it more! She quickly started wrapping her tounge around it, while slowly encasing the tip with her lips.

That was too much, though. Spyro's eyes jolted open, and he looked down to witness Elf giving him a blowjob.

"Elf?" he asked, causing her to emedietly let go and sit up strait, "why were you starting to suck me off?"

"I... um... you see, I... uh..." she nervously responded.

"Do you like me the way I like you?" Spyro asked.

"I... um... *sigh*, I think so, Spyro." Elf honestly replied.

There was an akward silence for a second or two, as the two Skylanders looked deeply into each other's eyes. They slowly started moving towards each other, their lips getting closer and closer, util suddenly-

"Hey! Elfy!" Eruptor said as he burst into the room. Elf quickly covered herself as Spyro tried to hide his errection.

"Hold on." Eruptor said with a look of shock in his eyes, "were you two just-"

"What do you want, Eruptor!?" Spyro angrily asked, after all he _**was**_ so close to banging Elf.

"There's no time for kissing!" Eruptor shouted like an army general, resulting in an 'I'm-gonna-kill-you' look from both Spyro and Elf, "Kaos is attacking the Falling Forrest!"

The two Skylanders gasped, causing Spyro to question the ergency,

"So? Can't you, J-V and Pop handle him? I mean, he's only Kaos!"

"Negativo, lovebird!" Jet-Vac replied as he burst into the room as well, "Kaos' powers have seriously grown! He's got 10 times the strength he had!"

"Sorry, Spyro," Elf said as she turned his head to face her's, "but this will have to wait, Skylands needs our help!"

"*Sigh*, fine!" Spyro slumped his head.

"Thanks, cutie!" Elf said, as she was starting to realise he quite liked that name.

Spyro waited until everyone had left the room, only to shout,

"FUCK YOU, KAOS! YOU RUINED MY OPPORTUNITY, YOU COCK-BLOCK!"

Later, as the Skylanders headed off to fight Kaos in their awesome Superchargers, Jet-Vac started talking to Spyro.

"So, lad, are you and Elf a, um, thing?" he asked

"Um... kinda, I guess." Spyro responded, "look, basically, she admitted she liked me, and we were about to kiss! That is, until you cock-blocks showed up!"

"Okay, well, are you planning to... _**do**_ anything about it?" Jet-Vac nervously asked.

"Oh god!" Spyro said, "please don't give me the talk!"

"I'm sorry, lad, but you kids these days just aren't careful enough!" Jet-Vac responded, with his mind made up, "You have to wear protection! It's for your own good! Otherwise you end up with, oh, what is she? 19 year-old Stealth Elf getting pregnant with some strange, Dragon-Elf hybrid!"

"*Sigh*, please save me!" Spyro said to himself.

Meanwhile, in the other Supercharger, Eruptor was asking Elf much the same stuff.

"So, you and Spyro, huh?" he teased.

"Yeah, I guess," Elf said, happily thinking about that morning.

"You guys, uh... _**done**_ anything yet?" Eruptor asked.

"What!? Oh god, no!" Elf replied, "We've barely just admitted we like each other!"

"Oh," Eruptor said, bored.

"Although, I've got to admit," Elf said, "his... you know... is really something..."

She gazed up at the other Supercharger, right were Spyro was sitting, and smiled a dreamy smile. He did the same thing, only he had Elf's beautiful face smiling back, making him only smile more. The two lovebirds sighed as they realised they were madly in love with eachother.

When they reached the Falling Forrest, Jet-Vac took the lead.

"Eruptor, when I say go, you shoot some fireballs at ol' baldy." he started, "I'll face him head on while Pop creates some explosive potions that should knock him out! Everyone good with the plan?" "Yep!" Pop and Eruptor said, simultaniously.

"Great!" Jet-Vac exclaimed, "Then let's get moving!"

"Wait!" Spyro interrupted, "What about me and Elf?"

"Oh, um, you can be... distractions!" J-V said, as he whispered to Spyro, "I think you two've got bigger fish to fry! Now move, team, move!"

As Spyro and Elf rushed forward, to be the distractions, they started talking,

"What did J-V mean; 'We've got bigger fish to fry'?" Elf asked.

"*Sigh*," Spyro explained, "He thinks I'm gonna get you pregnant with some hideous, Dragon-Elf hybrid!"

They stopped, and Elf put an arm around his shoulder,

"Maybe," she said, looking at him dead-on, "that's exactly what I want..."

Spyro just looked at her, jaw-dropped.

 _Wow._ he thought _This time yesterday she didn't even know I had feelings for her, now she's talking about getting pregnant!?_

Just at that moment, Kaos showed up, and used his dark magic to create an explosion that knocked Spyro and Elf back.

"Hello again, Spyro," he teased, "how are you doing on this fine morning? Me, I'm doing great! I heard all that you were saying back there, and I've gotta say, it's disgusting!"

Spyro's eye's narrowed.

"I mean, seriously," Kaos continued, "a Dragon breeding with an Elf, eww. And worse still, that Elf having a hybrid child!? It's hideous!"

That did it,

"Hey!" Spyro snapped, "You leave her alone! You nasty, spiteful abomination!"

Kaos was a bit taken back by this, and so was Elf. She had no idea just how passionate Spyro was about her, it was adorrable, really.

"Well, look who's showing their true colours!" Kaos sneered as he looked at Stealth Elf, "And you, a highly trained Ninja, who could easily beat most opponents, you fall for this?" he looked back at Spyro, "This pathetic exscuse for a Dragon, who barely has any powers? He's a failure!"

That did it for Stealth Elf,

"Shut your mouth, you ugly pig!"

Kaos was, again, taken back by this, and so was Spyro. He knew she liked him, but not _**this**_ much! It just made him want her more.

"Aww," Kaos continued, "you two are like a match made in Heaven... which is exactly where you'll be soon!"

He fired a powerful bolt of pure darkness at them, causing Spyro to jump in front of it, protecting Stealth Elf. It hit hard. He was pushed back a meter at least, and was knocked out cold.

"SPYRO!" Elf screamed. It was at this point that Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz and Eruptor caught up with them.

"Elf!" Jet-Vac commanded, "You take care of Spyro, we've got this!"

She rushed off to where Spyro was laying, and held his hand, thinking to herself, _Please don't be dead,_ _ **please**_ _don't be dead! I couldn't live with myself if you were dead!_

Meanwhile, the three remaining Skylanders stood in front of Kaos, looking very defiant.

"You hurt our friend," Jet-Vac started, "moreover, one of our friends that was going to hook up with another one of our friends! You. Will. Pay. Eruptor, now!"

And just like that, the battle was on! Eruptor spewed fireball after fireball at Kaos, while Jet-Vac shot airball after airball at him. He was weakening.

"It's working!" shouted Jet-Vac, amazed that his plan was actually working, "Pop! We just need one of your explode-y potions to finish him of!"

"Comin' right up!" shouted Pop Fizz, as he lobbed a bubbling, shaking potion right at Kaos' head.

"Duck and cover!" Eruptor shouted as the potion hit.

There was a gargantual explosion, as Kaos was knocked unconsious.

"Woo-hoo! We did it!" Jet-Vac exclaimed, as Pop tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh... J-V?" he said as he pointed at Stealth Elf, who was crying over Spyro's unconsious body.

"Oh, right," Jet-Vac said as he formulated a plan, "Eruptor, you take Spyro and Elf home and make sure they're alright, we'll take ol' baldy to Cloudcracker."

On the ride home, Elf looked at Eruptor, desparately.

"Do you think he'll be alright, E?" she asked.

"Spyro's a tough cookie," Eruptor answered, "I'm sure he'll be fine!"

"I hope you're right," Elf responded, "I can't lose him, not now!"

As if by magic, as she said that, Spyro's eye's slowly opened.

"Kaos was right, we _**are**_ perfect for each other!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

Elf gasped,

"Spyro!? Oh my god, you're alive!" she gave him the biggest hug imaginable, and even cried a bit. Spyro heard this, and gave her an equally massive hug back.

"Elf, it's okay," he said, trying to calm her down, "I'm not going anywhere!"

"I know," she was barely able to talk, she was just so happy, "I'm just so glad you're not gone!"

And with that, she smashed her lips against his, embracing him completely. Within seconds, their tounges were thrashing against each other, causing Elf to get wet for him and Spyro to get a massive hard-on.

Once their lips broke contact, they noticed each other's 'affections' almost instantly. Spyro smiled, embaressed, at Elf, wheras she just looked at him, seductively.

"I know what _**I**_ want to do when we get home." she whispered to him, causing his dick to only get bigger.

"Save it for the bedroom, guys!" said Eruptor, who had heard all of it.

Elf tried to cover her soaked skirt, while Spyro tried to force down his errection. Both of them looked at him with a very embaressed smile.

Later that night, Spyro once again settled into Elf's bed, only this time, he couldn't have been more exited!

 _I can't believe it!_ he thought, _Finally, I'm gonna bang the girl of my dreams! She's gonna feel amazing, I already know it!_

Just then, Stealth Elf walked in, wearing nothing but her bra and panties. She was really exited, too.

 _Oh, man! I'm finally gonna get to feel that massive thing inside of me! I'm gonna cum multiple times, I know it!_

She seductively walked up to the bed, and layed on top of it, striking the iconic 'I want you to draw me like one of your French girls' pose. Spyro's dick got very big, very quickly.

"So, my cutie," Elf asked, "you ready to have some fun?"

"Oh, I'm not ready to have fun..." Spyro answered, "I'm ready to go to Heaven with you!"

Elf laughed as Spyro got closer, the fun was about to begin!


	3. Having Some 'Fun'

The two lovebirds started kissing, as Spyro's dick started proding Elf's vaginal area. She got incredibly wet, as they both started letting out little moans. This went on for a few minutes, until Elf stopped.

"Spyro?" she said, oh-so seductively, "I want you to rip of my bra with your teeth!"

Spyro didn't need telling twice. He grabbed it, with the stronger side of his mouth, and pulled hard. It came of with a tremendious ripping sound, as Spyro finally got see Stealth Elf's tits.

"Wow." he almost whispered, "You look... amazing!"

Elf responded to this with a simple smile, as she pulled his face directly in front of her boobs and said "Suck them!"

Spyro had alredy started by the time she finished that sentence. He fit her left breast as far into his mouth as it would go, while he carrest the other with his hand. She started moaning, as Spyro was wrapping and squeezing his tounge around her left breast, while rubbing circles around her right nipple. Spyro started moaning, too, as her tits felt so good! He switched his order around, sucking her right boob, while massaging her left one. Elf moaned even more, as a bit of cum already started leaking from her pussy.

She grabbed his face, and made him look her in the eye.

"Lick me out, cutie!" was all she had to say to get Spyro's mouth wide open, so she could get into position. She ripped her panties off, and positioned her vagina over his gaping mouth, and let him do the rest. He shoved his tounge deep into her hole and began to move it around. Within seconds she was moaning again, as Spyro already began to taste drips of her cum.

"Mmmm" was all he could manage to say, however his thoughts said everything,

 _Oh man! She tastes perfect! I have never tasted more perfection! God, I hope she cums soon, I wanna feel it all flowing into my mouth! Jesus, I love this Elf!_

This carried on for a few minutes, until Elf innevitably came. Her pussy became like a water fountain, filling Spyro's mouth with her juices. He swallowed it all, then simply looked up at Elf and said,

"My turn!"

She happily got on her knees, and let Spyro shove his errect dick as far down her throut as it would go. She did what she had practised earlier that day, and began to wrap her tounge around it. Spyro let out moans, as Stealth Elf pleasured him like he knew no-one else could. She took it one step further, however, and began bopping her head up and down his member. This was too much, and Spyro felt himself getting ready to climax far too quickly. He tried to hold it back, but of course, he couldn't.

"Elf!" he moaned, "Oh Elf, I'm gonna... Oh yeah!... I'm gonna cum!" as he said it, he felt all his seed bursting out of him, and into Elf.

 _OH YEAH!_ she thought to herself, as his semen started filling her mouth, _Spyro is delicious! His juices taste so perfect! I want them in other places, too! I want them in my ass!_

She sowly lifted her mouth off of his dick, swallowing all his cum as she did so. By now, both Skylanders had had a pleasurable experience, and now, they were going to share one.

Elf turned around, so that her ass was facing Spyro. He let out a wimper of joy. It was so rounded, so bouncy, so perfect! She slowly got on all fours, and looked at him with that same seductive look she'd been giving him all night.

"It's cute, isn't it?" she said, still gazing at Spyro, "It's almost as cute as you. Fill it with your seed, cutie!"

Spyro lunged towards her, panting like a dog, as he entered her anal regions. It hurt her for a sceond, causing him to constantly repeat that he was sorry, but then the two of them enjoyed it.

 _It feels so soft!_ Spyro thought, _Just like I imagined it!_

 _It feels so big!_ Elf thought, _Just like I imagined it!_

It wasn't long before Spyro came, bursting his cum up her ass, which, in turn, made Elf cum, dripping her juices all over the bed.

Now, there was one thing left do do, and both Skylanders knew exactly what it was. Elf layed herself flat on the bed, as Spyro slowly started inserting himself. They both started lightly moaning, as Spyro hit the wall that was her hymen. She nodded, allowing him to break through it. She let out a cry of pain, before moaning again. Spyro started really going at it, thrusting as hard as he could. They both started getting ready to climax, as they let out their loudest moans yet.

Meanwhile, Eruptor was sitting in his room, reading a good book.

"Boy," he said, "I didn't think 101 Facts About Sheep would be so interesting!"

Suddenly, he started hearing Spyro and Elf's moans.

"Jeez," he said, with a look of shock on his face, "they're _**really**_ goin' at it!"

Spyro couldn't hold it any longer! He came, causing Elf too, as well. As the two recovered from their ogasms, Spyro had the biggest smile on his face. He had done it! He had fucked the girl he simply could not get out of his head! A thought suddenly hit him,

 _Oh god,_ he thought, _I didn't wear protection! I hope she's not pregnant..._

As he was paniking, Elf was having much happier thoughts,

 _We did it!_ she thought, _We just had sex! It was just like I imagined it, only better!_ suddenly, an idea hit her, _He didn't use protection... I could be pregnant! Imagine that, me and Spyro defending Skylands as a family..._

The two decided to put aside their worries, for now, and enjoy the moment. As they prepared to go to sleep, Elf cuddled up next to Spyro.

"Today has been the best day of my life!" she said.

"Why? 'Cause I almost died?" he teased.

"No, dummy!" Elf replied, "Because I finally found out what I want to do in life!"

"And what's that?"

"Be with you!"

"Awww," Spyro teased, "is that Shakespear?"

She gave him a playful punch in the shoulder, and with that, the two fell off to sleep, happy in each other's company.


End file.
